The Phantomhive's Lady Doctor
by S-Lioness
Summary: Earl Phantomhive might have found a new game when she -mysteriously- caught his butler's attention. And now she is the Phantomhive's lady doctor, she seems to be a perfectly normal and timid human at first glance, but when she catches the attention of a certain red reaper –as well-. It seems it's not only the butler thinking that she is not human. (On a temporary Hiatus)
1. Prolouge

**The Phantomhive's Lady Doctor**

**Chapter 00;** Prologue

~o/O\o~

A cloaked figure was running through a forest, swiftly avoiding branches and roots. The figure was pressing on, trying to hear any noise of their pursuers and for their disappointment heard them getting closer, glancing behind they saw that their pursuers almost caught up.

The figure turned forward and ran faster, the urge to look behind was overwhelming but the fear of losing speed was even more overwhelming.

A metal rod whooshed right by the figure's head causing the figure to release a gasp and run even faster. Soon after, metal rods and blades rained after the figure, cutting down the trees and leaving craters in the earth.

The figure kept dodging, while trying to maintain their speed. A few of the blade and rods almost hit their mark missing by a hair's breadth; ripping holes in the figure's cloak.

Startled by an ominous feeling the figure looked up, just in time to see a giant metal rode coming down. Leaping forward just as the rod crashed, pinning the cloak. Not daring to stop a second they jumped ripping the cloak, flipped back to land on top of the rod before using it as leverage to jump forward. Just then, a metal blade pierced through the figure, sending them flying further before crashing down through the trees and landing violently.

Footsteps neared, passing by the crushed trees, broken pieces of wood covered in blood splatter and a few ripped pieces of cloth here and there. But no one was there; only the battered and drenched in blood cloak,

A man kneeled examining the cloak, before glancing around and sniffing the air.

Another set of footsteps sounded as another man entered the scene, looking around as he tried to catch his breath. "Where did it go?" He was shaking in anger as he shouted at his kneeling companion; waiting for an explanation.

The other man narrowed his eyes at the cloak and said; "Teleportation spell."

"I thought you said you will catch it this time!"

"… It is impossible to teleport far in such a state."

~o/O\o~

**A/N:** My First time writing a fan-fiction! I don't like to make stories based on others' work, but since I like Kuroshitsuji so much I decided to give it a shot.

Anyways, please review! I know this is begging but I need to know your opinion because I don't write –usually- I make comics, but I went out of my ways this time.


	2. Chp 1 Chance Meeting

**Chapter 01;** Chance Meeting

_**Important note; This chapter was edited!**_

**A/N:** Hello ^_^

I was worried since this was my first fic and English is not my first language. However, I feel I got a lot of support considering this is only the first chapter. That is why, thank you very much :) everyone, you made me happy and motivated. I would like to tell everyone that I am following both the manga and anime; I may mix some of the events a bit.

Ah, I also changed the story cover. I tried to find a character that is similar to Julia in looks and this is as close as It can get I guess. I will draw Julia when my arm is better, current story cover artwork by; PRINCEOFREDROSES.

**Special thanks to **_**Choco M**_** for following, faving and reviewing my story.**

**Thanks to those who followed;** Beautiful Potato, Caitlin Sutcliff, Tusceline, Serinity750, pandasxawesome, LittleMissMexx, SkyAzusa and The Evil Chocolate Cookie

**Thanks for everyone who added my story to their favourite list;** Beautiful Potato, Caitlin Sutcliff, Serinity750, Tusceline and pandasxawesome

**Reviews:**

**Choco M:** Thank you very much ^w^ I am glad you do. I will be trying to update whenever I can so do not worry. Moreover, I hope you look forward to it.

**Jasmine:** Thank you, you seemed to be looking forward to it, hope to meet your expectations in this chapter ;) Read and tell me what you thought of it.

**Lolua:** Thank you :)

**Announcements:**_** (Very Important)**_

**1\. I will not be updating frequently but I will try whenever I can, sorry everyone but I am being treated for CTS and need all the rest I can get.**

**2\. From next chapter onwards my author notes will be at the end of the chapter. (So you can read without scrolling down ;) I know not everyone reads the author note)**

~o/O\o~

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dreams**

~o/O\o~

A young lady was walking down the streets of London, her long bangs completely hid her eyes, and the shadow her bonnet casted made her face unclear. She was carrying a big suitcase; one would assume that she is a traveller.

"Extra! Mysterious prostitute murders!" A young boy shouted.

'Murder of a mysterious prostitute' was written in large bold on the front page. She gazed at the newspaper she just bought from the boy. The article seemed interesting enough to buy it.

Putting the paper under her arm deciding to read it later, since she had more pressing matters at hand.

~o/O\o~

Meanwhile; an old man sitting behind a counter, looked up as the door to his workshop creaked open, a young noble boy followed by his butler entered.

The man put his tool down and greeted; "Welcome lad. Are you here for your father or something?"

"Excuse me. We have come to collect the master's cane." The Butler said as he gave the old man a paper with the request's information.

The old man read the paper; recognizing the requested item. "Ah, this cane huh? I was wondering who would use such a short cane."

The Noble child glared slightly, irritated by the old man's remark. The man got out the requested cane, handing it to the butler as he continued; "I never thought a child-"

Before he can blink or continue, the butler thrust the cane towards his forehead stopping an inch away. "It's a wonderful cane, lacking even the slightest dent!" the butler commented with a smirk.

The butler put a sack of coins in front of the -verge on passing out and sweating- old man and followed his master out of the workshop. "Keep the change." He said over his shoulder.

"Finny's insane strength really is tiresome. Is a cane really something you can just bend by accident! Thanks to that, my growth will be affected?" The boy started rambling as they walked towards their carriage.

"It's not as If you have grown, so it was merely an inconvenience." The butler put a hand upon his heart whilst smiling innocently at his glaring master.

Just then, a person walked past the butler stopping him in his tracks was what he sensed. Slowly he turned around and walked the other direction after said person.

~o/O\o~

The little noble stopped in his tracks noticing his missing butler, turning around he saw him down the street. "Sebastian!" Seeing as the butler ignored his call he jogged after him.

"Hey! Sebastian! SEBASTIAN!" Called the earl again as he started to run, trying to catch up. When he was a few steps behind his butler he called again, but again he would not answer. Choosing instead to keep his eyes on whomever or whatever he is following.

"Honestly if he is following another cat!" The earl huffed in annoyance as he decided to follow him, seeing as only a few of things attract his butler, he had a feeling this was bound to be something interesting.

The butler continued to follow, until the person disappeared inside a building effectively snapping the butler of his trance and stopping him in his tracks. The butler turned his head as his master called him. The earl glared and said angrily; "So now you answer me?"

"My sincerest apologizes, young master" Apologized Sebastian as he bowed slightly.

The earl waved him off and asked; "What is got you so taken?"

Sebastian looked to the building noting it is the central hospital.

~o/O\o~

He contemplated how to answer his young master, thinking back to the person he was following.

The wind blew as she walked past him causing her scent to reach him, he oh so pleasant scent, and her soul…. It was so MAGNIFICANT! So attracting yet he felt no desire to consume or taste it, rather he found the thought repulsive and so sinfully wrong; it was weird considering what he was not to mention he never felt wrong about eating a soul before.

Her presence was radiating warmth; it was soothing, comforting and made him feel at peace, which was weird as well.

She kept walking, so he stopped in his tracks trying to have another whiff, the speed of which the warmth was leaving annoyed him greatly, leaving him to desire more. Therefore, he started following her; wanting to get closer, to keep that warmth.

He slowed down he has to follow his young master but the thought flew quickly as the warmth started to slip away again he increased his pace, trying to feel more of her aura.

~o/O\o~

"Well Sebastian, I am waiting!" The earl snapped angrily as his butler ignored him once more. Sebastian contemplated how to answer his master; just as he opened his mouth, he closed it again, focusing his gaze on the building in front.

The young master followed Sebastian's gaze to find a lady exiting the hospital, she was wearing a terqwaz dress and bonnet her vibrant red hair cascading down her back in waves. The lady put her suitcase down and sat on it, as she put a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"That is the person you were following." The earl's question seemed like a statement more than it being a question. The butler nodded in confirmation, his eyes glued to her not even glancing at his master but that did not escape the earl.

"What is it about her that's making you act this way?" The butler answered this time; "There is," The butler paused trying to find the right words; "Something different about her."

The earl looked at her again; he observed her for a few seconds before heading towards her, Sebastian following closely behind him.

She looked up as the earl stopped in front of her. The both of stared into each other's eyes quietly, more like she stared at the earl's eyes as he stared at her bangs trying to see her eyes.

Awkwardness started to build up, the earl never felt awkward but something about her did make him feel so, she seemed to shift not knowing what to say, he could swear a knife could cut the awkwardness.

Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly, breaking the silence. _'Even Sebastian is feeling _awkward!' The earl noted a bit surprised. He glanced at his butler thoughtful before turning to her; "I am Ciel Phantomhive and this is my butler Sebastian Michaelis."

She stared at them for a while, as the earl raised his brow slightly. Noticing his expectant looks and that she was staring AND that she was supposed to return the introduction she blushed slightly and curtsied. "Julia, I am Julia Ambrose."

Ciel nodded in greeting. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you so pensive?"

Julia was a bit taken by the bluntness; she was not used to being asked questions by someone she just met. Usually she would excuse herself saying that she has matters to attend to, but she was talking to a noble and it would be bad to not answer. "I am a doctor and I was trying to get a work at the hospital but they declined. I was thinking of another place to work."

The earl studied her for a while before saying; "Come work at my mansion."

"Come again?" Julia was taken aback –again-; why would anyone ask a person they just met -and know absolutely nothing about- to work for them?!

"Come work at the Phantomhive estate as my personal doctor." He stated again, his voice authoritative and clear.

The lady was stunned, but then again it was a lucky shot that she found work so easily, even if they had bad intention she knew she could protect herself, so she answered; "Alright then, I agree."

"Come Along." The little earl ordered them, walking away.

"I couldn't let a lady curry such heavy luggage." Sebastian took her bag, offering a polite smile as he followed his master, noting how heavy her bag was.

Julia walked beside Sebastian as he kept glancing at her occasionally.

When they reached the carriage, Sebastian helped his young master up, before extending his hand to help her. When she took his hand, the butler shivered slightly and felt his body relax in comfort. He had to restrain himself from groaning in pleasure, he felt warm and soothed it was so nice and pleasant; he could have sworn he never felt such comfort and warmth in his entire long life, and he wondered if he would feel even better if he did not wear his gloves.

After helping her up, he went to the driver seat, hoping she did not notice the effect she had on him. And the thought of her not being human flashed in his head, but if she wasn't human then what is she? He never met anyone who was like her before.

This was a puzzle, which he decided he would solve. Both master and butler shared the same thought; "Things was bound to get more interesting."


	3. Chp 2 Welcome to the Phantomhive

**Chapter 02;** Welcome to the Phantomhive; Regret as you suffocate in cuteness

**A/N:**

Hello~ \\(^u^\\)

Ladies and Gentlemen, How you doing? Yes, I am still alive! X3

And wow 619 views! Did I mention that I love you?

I wanted to apologize for two things; first for the late update, second coz this is no updating- just me doing some editing and fixing for the old chapters, though I promise I will update in a few days or maybe today.

I have the story in mind and it is not a matter of writing but rather a matter of editing and fixing grammar mistakes (Maybe I need a beta after all Q_Q)

I finally found my inspiration back. I made some changes.

**Special thanks to those who are still following (^_^;);**

AliceLiddell4267 , Azure Kuroyuki, Beautiful Potato, ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Choco M, Chocoholics Unite, KugaYuuna, Kumi Uchiha, Liaskane, LittleMissMexx, Lucifae, Mister Moustache, Na'vi knower, Para123, Serinity750, Tea1706, The Evil Chocolate Cookie, VampireSiren, , lehighfivegirl, lavarriatatyana, pandasxawesome, .star, shika93, splitpersonalitygoddess and xxxTasha101xxx

**Thanks for everyone who faved;** AliceLiddell4267, Beautiful Potato, Choco M, Kumi Uchiha, Lucifae, Mister Moustache, Na'vi knower, Para123, Serinity750, Tea1706, VampireSiren, lehighfivegirl, pandasxawesome, .star, splitpersonalitygoddess, xxMockingbirdxxx and xxxTasha101xxx

**Reviews:**

**Midnightsalem:** Thank you for reviewing, I apologize. Promise to update as soon as I can look forward to it ^^

**Announcements:**_** (Very Important)**_

**Ah! I decided to keep my author notes at the top -if you did not notice. I want to annoy you with my ramblings. *evil laugh***

~o/O\o~

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dreams**

~o/O\o~

The ride to the Phantomhive's was quiet. Julia was trying to ignore Ciel's constant staring. She wanted to tell him to stop but she did not want to be rude. _'But isn't staring rude?' _She was not sure how to act around people; it has been far too long since she had company so she settled for watching the scenery as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Honestly, she was glad when the carriage came to stop ending the tortious ride.

Sebastian helped Ciel down before helping Julia and taking her bag. "I am sure you must be tired, young master. I shall prepare tea immediately." Ciel nodded, then glanced at Julia and said; "Sebastian, after you bring me the tea prepare a room for Julia then bring her to my office."

Sebastian nodded and went ahead to open the door for his master, as he did so he gave Julia a charming welcoming smile; "Welcome to the Phantomhive."

Immediately Ciel froze as he stared inside, he had quite a horrified expression on his face. "My mansion…" He muttered dejectedly. "What is the-"Sebastian stopped abruptly as he looked inside.

Julia stood beside Ciel, quite perplexed as she gazed at all the overly girly and cute decorations inside only to feel her eyes burn.

"What on earth is this?" Sebastian asked to no one in particular.

Julia just stood there horrified with her jaw hanging open, already starting to regret accepting the earl's offer. She was going to work at a doll's house.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Desperate cries of the butler's name echoed as a door on the side burst open revealing three figures that ran over to Sebastian, clinging to him in desperation. "Just what is going on here? More importantly, what on earth are you wearing?" said butler asked incredulously.

On the butler's remark, Julia took notice of their 'weird' clothing.

The taller of them was a man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, wearing a baby's hat and a bib. Judging from the rest of his outfit, he is probably the chef.

The youngest looking of them was a girly-looking teenage boy, with short messy strawberry-blond hair, large turquoise eyes and pale skin. He was wearing rabbit ears and paw gloves, his clothes seemed like those a gardener or stable boy would wear.

The last one was a woman with cherry-red hair tied in pigtails, her eyes were not clearly visible hidden behind a pair of thick round glasses. She wore a normal maid's outfit; and did not seem to be wearing any loony clothes.

_'Guess she only wanted to hug him. Or maybe she was just horrified?' _Julia thought as she looked at the maid.

"Ask that crazy girl!" The chef answered Sebastian's last question pointing at the same door they just came out of.

"Crazy girl?" Ciel repeated, a slight look of recognition flashed through his eyes before he got startled hearing choking sounds from behind the door.

Ciel, Sebastian and Julia peaked around the door carefully, seeing a man hanging from a noose; Ciel kicked the door open and asked; "What are you doing?"

"As you can see, I am dying." Answered the hanging man; he was slender and wore a butler's outfit along with an orange ribbon around his neck and another on his head, glasses covered his green eyes and a red ribbon tied his long brown hair.

Ciel sighed. "Take him down, Sebastian"

However, before Sebastian could let the man down; an orange blur passed him as a shrill voice shirked; "Ciel!"

The little earl was tackled in a hug by the orange blur who was a young teenage girl with green-emerald eyes and blonde hair; worn in two high long bunches, curled into spiral curls. She was wearing a frilly orange dress and was currently hugging the life out of Ciel. _'Poor child.'_ Thought Julia as she sweat dropped.

"Ciel! I missed you." The girl exclaimed, her shrilly high-pitched voice making Julia wince and cringe slightly.

"Elizabeth!" The now dishevelled earl exclaimed, disgruntled by the surprise attack. "Ah! I am always telling you to call me Lizzy, aren't I?" The girl asked as she pulled back slightly before hugging the earl tighter.

'_I guess it is too late to decline the offer, isn't it?'_ Julia thought bitterly, watching the girl from her hiding spot behind the three servants.

"You really are just the cutest thing ever, aren't you?" Julia was starting to feel pity for the earl and she guessed the butler felt the same as he came over, carrying the previously hanging man from his collar.

"Lady Elizabeth." He acknowledged her with a greeting.

"Sebastian. Good day." She greeted back curtsying. She had a disappointed look on her face as she saw the 'hanging man'. "Did you take him down?"

"Yes. It ruined the aesthetics."

"Eh, really? Even though I decorated him so nicely?"

"Decorated him?" Sebastian said Julia's thought aloud as she took a step back trying to hide even more behind the servants.

Normally, a person would be sad or angry when they are ignored, but at that very moment; Julia was happy no one noticed her, and wished no one would as long as the rainbow monster stayed with her morbid cuteness.

"See? Look! It's so much cuter, isn't it?" Elizabeth said, now dubbed as the rainbow monster courtesy of Julia.

Julia looked around and immediately regretted doing so, as she felt her eyes burn again.

Just then, Julia felt a shiver run up her spine, and she guessed it was not caused by the morbid decorations. Glancing around, she met the glaring eyes of the 'hanging man', he was looking at her with such hostility it made her blood freeze.

She tried to ignore him, looking around a few times but she could not help looking back; noting that no one seemed to notice the look he was giving her.

When his glare intensified, she could do nothing but hold his gaze feeling like a deer in headlights as he looked about ready to shred her.

~o/O\o~

After his Bassy-darling helped him down, Grell felt a weird presence and he did not like it at all. He glared up at the source; a woman with a bonnet covering her face. She turned around, sensing his glare.

He felt aggravated as if he was being mocked; something about her rubbed him the wrong way, something that is the complete opposite of him.

_'Just what is wrong about her?'_ He continued to glare, entering some type of a trance as everything around him started to fade away. Then, he felt it. Some kind of connection between them, almost connecting like a thread.

Grell narrowed his eyes before blinking in surprise; her body was glowing gold, countless glowing threads coming out of her connecting with him, everyone else in the room and much more going outside passing through the walls. Grell eyes widened and his mouth hung open a bit.

Just then, the childishly fashioned girl dragged him out of the room. "Come on. I will make you even cuter, too!"

He looked back again as he was being dragged and blinked when there was nothing. _'Did I imagine this?'_

~o/O\o~

Julia looked after the dashing girl as the door closed behind her before looking at Ciel as he screamed after the retreating figure. "Listen to what people are telling you!" Julia raised her hand slightly much like students do; "Excuse me, who is she?"

Sebastian looked at her and sighed; "Miss Ambrose, you should pay attention when people are talking. As I said before; she is Lady Elizabeth Midford, The young master's fiancée."

Julia noticed the pink bonnet the butler was wearing. _'The rainbow monster must have put it on for him.'_ She almost broke into laughter but managed to keep a straight face, for two reasons, first; she would feel awkward if she were the only one laughing, second; it would be extremely rude for the butler.

Julia froze up when she noticed something and hoped her ears misheard. "Come again?"

Sebastian looked at her, clearly annoyed. "She is Lady Elizabeth, the master's fiancée."

"… Fiancée? ..." Sebastian sighed. "Yes."

Julia wailed internally; she was hundred percent -and some more- regretting her choice. This meant she would become the rainbow monster's personal doctor in the future. _'No, that could never happen!'_ She will find another job before that happens or hope that they never ever get wed.

Just then, the three servants seemed to notice her and regarded her curiously, the bunny boy was the first to ask; "Who are you miss?"

He started getting closer -way too closer-, his face a few inches away from her own, probably trying to see her still covered face. Julia leaned back and if she was going to answer his question, she did not. Mainly because she felt her personal space was being invaded.

Before she could voice her complaints though, the chef came to the rescue. "Oi Finny, You are freaking her out!" The young boy pulled back with a gasp and said; "I am so sorry miss."

She nodded at the Chef in thanks, before taking off her jacket and bonnet. She threaded her fingers through her hair, airing it a bit and turned to the boy. "It is quite alri-"

She was cut off as she found herself face to face with the maid, her face way too close causing Julia to lean back once again. "You have weird eyes, yes you have."

Julia blinked, and the maid froze up before she started flailing around, flustered. "I didn't mean that in a bad way, yes I didn't! Your eyes are pretty, yes they are." and continued to throw apologizes.

Julia felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Now behave you three, this is Julia Ambrose. As of now she is the Phantomhive's lady doctor." It was Sebastian. She looked up at him meeting his eye, before looking back at the three before her. _'Her eyes are peculiar indeed.'_ Sebastian noted.

The chef pointed his thump to his chest. "'ello I'm Bardroy, the chef."

"I am Meyrin, the maid. It is nice to have another girl, yes it is." Gushed the cherry haired maid.

"I am Finnian, the gardener. Call me Finny." The boy smiled brightly at her.

"Nice meeting you." Julia curtsied as they grinned at her. Julia looked at the door again before asking; "Err… and the other butler is?"

"He is Madam Red's the young master's aunt; he is staying with us for a while to be 'trained' properly." Sebastian answered. He then gestured to the small man drinking tea. "This is Tanaka, the house steward."

Julia was surprised that she did not notice him before, but then again he was small. He looked old, had grey hair, a moustache and wore a monocle on his right eye. He wore a sophisticated suit and white gloves. It seems the rainbow monster dressed him in a curly blonde wig.

Julia nodded at him in greeting, which he responded to with a; "Ho, ho, ho" making Julia sweatdrop.

Julia felt an intense gaze directed on her and turned to find the trio staring intently before they started bombarding her with questions, not giving her a chance to answer any.

She blinked at them and then noted –uncomfortably- the hand that was still resting on her shoulder. She looked at Sebastian then at his hand pointedly but he seemed to ignore her or did not notice her. She rolled her shoulder causing him to remove his hand as he frowned slightly for a millisecond before schooling his expression.

Julia turned to Ciel as he sighed loudly and rubbed his temples; "Enough you three, you will have enough time to know each other."

Ciel glanced at Sebastian. "Sebastian, take Julia's bag to her room. Then bring me tea in the study. Julia, come with me."

As Julia followed Ciel, she noted that she had yet to take a prober look at both him and Sebastian; since they met earlier today, she could not do so. Seeing as she was not a very socially-outgoing person; she was staring at their feet this entire time and it did not help how either of them stared at her making her feel even more awkward.

Not to mention that she felt her privacy was invaded because she had to answer Ciel's questions when they just met, it being so against her policy about the way to act with people she deemed strangers. Even if what she gave was not very important information, she still felt invaded.

Maybe she was overdoing it a bit, but she disliked having to interact with anyone and disliked dealing with people both socially and physically it always made her uncomfortable –she did not hate people themselves though.

_'It is probably the fruit of all those long years of solitude.'_

When they reached the study, Ciel gestured for her to sit as he took a seat on the plush chair behind his fancy desk.

He threaded his fingers and rested his chin atop them. Looking at her again, now that she was not wearing the bonnet he could see her face clearly she seemed to be in her early twenties, she had golden olive skin and vibrant red hair fading into gold at the tips. Her hair was straight and long reaching her lower back and her bangs completely covered her forehead and eyebrows, if the lighting was a bit dimmer he would not have been able to see her eyes.

'_How strange.'_ The earl noted taking in her eyes, her iris were a striking yellow colour framed with a reddish-orange hue with streaks that looked almost like roots growing out of the pupils and connecting to the iris' frame, it was black in colour near the pupil, fading into red before taking a reddish-orange blending in with the iris' orange hued frame.

Julia stared back at Ciel; he was a rather short teenager with navy blue hair and slim figure; his right eye covered with an eye patch and his visible eye was a brilliant blue, she loved its colour. He was carrying himself with an air of pride and authority.

He lost his childhood; his eyes were not the eyes of a child it betrayed maturity and wisdom beyond his age. She admired him yet could not help feeling a bit sorry; everyone deserves a childhood.

She continued to stare, unblinking as she felt that blinking is a way of averting gaze. Averting gaze showed weakness and she was not weak.

Even though the sun was setting, Julia wished to wear her bonnet again. It was more of a shield than a headpiece, preventing others from seeing her eyes and allowing her to avert gazes without anyone thinking her weak.

Ciel had to admit; he was starting to feel a bit creeped out by her unblinking eyes. It is not normal for a person not to blink for this long amount of time. He started to feel awkward and was unable to summon up whatever he wanted to say as he held her gaze.

Julia's eyebrow started twitching in annoyance; she narrowed her eyes slightly, resisting the urge to blink them. They were stinging badly, and the earl continued to hold her gaze. She wanted to close her eyes NOW and started praying for anything that will make him avert his gaze.

Just then, Sebastian walked into the room pushing the rolling cart, carrying tea and pie. Julia was so thankful, as she turned to look at him, taking the chance to blink rapidly.

Ciel sighed before glancing back to Julia; "I want you to make a list of everything you will need. Sebastian will arrange them all for you."

Before he could say anything else; a knock sounded, before the rainbow monster burst open the door and bounced over to Ciel. "Ciel! The clothes I picked out for you are in your room. Don't forget to wear the ring I bought as well."

"Oh! And who is this?" Julia shrunk slightly in her seat as Elizabeth noticed her.

Ciel answered her; "This is Julia Ambrose, the Phantomhive's personal lady doctor."

"You are so pretty!" Elizabeth squeaked startling Julia. "Come I will make you look cute." Elizabeth said as she took hold of Julia and dragged her out of the room. Julia could do nothing but regret and pray with all her might that the girl would not visit often.

Ciel looked after Elizabeth's retreating figure, sighing and face planting into the desk.

"It would be easier to agree with her and then subsequently withdraw from the event." Sebastian said as he poured a cup of tea.

"Hurry up and get her dinner or something, then send her out of here. I don't have the time to keep up with her little girly games." Ciel said, lifting his head.

Sebastian handed his master the tea and said; "However, it seems Lady Elizabeth has invited you to a dance."

Ciel looked away slightly causing Sebastian to narrow his eyes a bit.

"Young master."

"What is it?" Ciel grumbled, drinking his tea.

"I have never witnessed it, but do you have any proficiency in dancing?"

The earl put his cup down and turned his chair around as Sebastian sighed.

"No wonder. So, that's why you are such a wallflower in parties." Sebastian said as he cut a piece of the pie.

"I am busy with work. I have no time to be idling with games like-" Ciel was cut off as Sebastian turned his chair around and leaned over the desk, looking him in the eye.

"Pardon my bluntness, but dancing is a regular occurrence at balls and at events such as banquets and dinner parties, it is an irreplaceable cultural skill."

Ciel started leaning back, looking away as Sebastian pushed the pie slice closer to his face and continued with a darkened expression; "If you wish to be a gentleman with the finest degree of class, it is only natural for you to be able to dance. If you were to refuse a dance with a lady, your reputation at social gatherings could be thrown into the gutter."

"I get it. I get it. I just have to do it, right?" Ciel exclaimed as he took the pie slice, and ordered; "Call me a private tutor or something. Lady Bright, Lady Rodkin, or someone like that."

Sebastian opened his pocket watch noting the time before saying; "There is not enough time to call for the madams."

Sebastian smiled as he put his hand over his heart. "While I am a poor replacement, I shall take on your dance supervision."

Ciel slammed his fists on the desk. "Don't be stupid! As if I could dance with a huge guy like you! In any case, your dancing must be…"

"If it is the Vienna Waltz, then leave it all to me. I often intruded upon them at Schönbrunn Palace."

"May I have this dance, my Lord?" Sebastian asked offering his hand.

~o/O\o~

"Understand? The first step is always from the heel." Sebastian said, explaining as he took Ciel's hand placing it on his back. "Hold the lady's back firmly." Then he put his hand on Ciel's shoulder as Ciel held his other hand.

"Then, once the melody begins, from your left foot… Alright." They started dancing; Ciel steps wobbly as he stepped on Sebastian's foot.

"Next is a natural turn." As they turned Ciel almost fell, hanging off Sebastian.

"Put your foot forward, as if you are skating." This time, Ciel kicked Sebastian's shin as he lost his balance and fell into him.

Sebastian looked at Ciel unimpressed as he frowning slightly before he sighed.

"Rather than saying you lack the talent for dancing, it is probably better to call your skills abominable, young master. You should not just dangle off me."

"It's your fault for being too big!"

"Above all else though, you must wipe that sour look off your face. It would be rude to show that to a lady." Sebastian started pulling Ciel's cheeks forming a somewhat of a smile.

"Now, smile as if you were having fun."

"Let me go!" Ciel snapped, slapping Sebastian's hands away.

"Young master…"

"Anyways, I have long forgotten how to smile as if I were having fun."

~o/O\o~

Meanwhile, Elizabeth had been using Grell and Julia as her dress-up dolls.

After so many ribbons, rants about cute things, dresses and makeup, Elizabeth finally allowed them to see her handiwork. Julia and Grell stood in front of the full-length mirror.

Julia had a sour look, the dress the girl made her wear was a frilly pale pink dress and its tone did not suit her at all; it made her skin seem darker and paler than it is. Not to mention how childish its style was.

Grell looked at his plain white dress in contempt. "Th-This... This is so embarrassing!"

"Well, just resign yourself to it for now." Bard patted him on the shoulder trying to comfort as he looked about to die himself, wearing a female version of a sailor's uniform and a wig.

Finny and Tanaka stood a few feet away blushing in complete embarrassment; Finny was wearing a maid's outfit with cat ears and tail while Tanaka was wearing a Japanese empress dress.

Grell cringed. "This… This immature, girl little white dress is so…"

'_Oh! It seemed we agree on that.'_ Julia thought bitterly as Grell continued; "If I were going to dress up, I'd want to do it in a passionate red, with a sexy cut that would look truly decadent!"

"That's what bothering you?" Bard exclaimed, taken by surprised.

'_I would have liked to switch my dress with him, at least his looks acceptable.'_ Julia thought in annoyance deeming his dress better than her own.

"If I have to live with such shame, I… I may as well die!" Grell opened the window getting ready to jump.

Julia tensed up. _'Should I stop him? It would be weird if I didn't, but then again jumping from there won't kill him.'_ She then noticed something crucial; no one was reacting._ 'Isn't the normal human reaction is to stop someone trying to commit suicide?'_

Grell glanced back and asked; "Isn't anyone going to stop me?"

"I think blue is definitely Ciel's colour! The clothes I brought with me today are ones I instantly fell in love with while shopping in London." Elizabeth told Meyrin who was helping her put her accessories.

Everyone turned as they heard Elizabeth say loudly; "All right! It is your turn, now! I'll make you even cuter." Elizabeth turned to Meyrin and tried to take her glasses off as she backed away. "I am terribly long-sighted, and without these, I can't see anything!" Julia decided not to help her it was only fair that the maid gets dressed up as well.

"The world of dreams is something you feel with your heart, not something you see with your eyes." Elizabeth exclaimed as she reached for the glasses again.

"Leave it at that." Elizabeth stopped in her tracks and looked up along with everyone to see Ciel wearing a blue frilly suit. Which Julia had to admit; blue really did suit the boy and the design although weird made him appear cuter.

"Ciel! You really are cute!" Elizabeth said glomping the boy as soon as he stepped down the stairs, before she held his hand and twirled him around.

Suddenly, the girl stopped and held his hand up to her face; he was wearing an oversized ring with a blue gem on his thump. "Ciel! Where is the ring I bought for you? There was a cute one that matched your clothes, wasn't there?" She glared at the ring.

"This ring is fine." He said calmly.

"No way! After I went to all the trouble of making everything so cute, to have your ring be the only thing that is not cute" Elizabeth started to throw a fit as she fell on her knees dramatically and shed a few crocodile tears; "Are you saying you don't want the one I got for you? How horrible!"

"It's not that." Ciel sighed holding his hand up slightly. "This ring is-"

"Just kidding!" Elizabeth snatched the ring from his thump. "I got it!"

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth ignored Ciel and continued; "IT really is way too big for you! The one I got is just the right size for you, and-"

"Give it back!" Ciel ordered harshly with a glare. "Give it back right now. Elizabeth."

"Why are you getting so angry? I went out of my way and…"

Ciel's glare hardened.

"What is it? I was just trying to make everything cute. So, why are you getting so angry?" Elizabeth was starting to cry for real now.

"I hate this ring!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she threw it to the floor and shattering it to pieces. Ciel's eyes widened in shock and raised his hand to slap her.

Julia moved in hugging the girl to her body, Elizabeth clung to her, closed her eyes in fear and waited for the slap to come but it did not.

Sebastian held Ciel's hand stopping him and placed the cane in it. "Young master, you have forgotten the cane you took so much trouble to get."

Ciel panted and calmed down slightly when he noticed the way Elizabeth was crying.

Julia was trying to calm her; she did not know what she should say in a situation like this so she rubbed circles on the girl's back. Immediately Elizabeth leaned into her embarrass like a child would to their mother.

"That ring was something incredibly important to our master. It was one of a kind, passed down through generations of the Phantomhive family heads. Please forgive my master's rudeness." Sebastian explained to Elizabeth as he bowed slightly.

"Th-That precious a ring… I…" Elizabeth looked up in shock, feeling quite guilty.

Ciel bent down and took the remains of the ring.

"Ciel, I am-"Elizabeth left Julia and turned over to Ciel trying to apologize but before she could, Ciel opened the window and threw the ring out, shocking everyone in the room but Julia. _'It is all an act of strength I can feel it.' _She was fascinated by how much strong and weak her new master is.

"Ciel, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked in shock as she ran to the window looking outside.

"It doesn't matter. It was nothing but an old ring. Even without it, the head of this Phantomhive household is me." Ciel stated proudly before turning to Elizabeth. "How long do you intend to cry for?"

"B-But…"

Ciel put his top hat on. "Your face looks terrible. It is absolutely unsuited for a lady." He smiled slightly as he continued; "I wouldn't want to ask a girl like that to a dance."

"Ciel…"

"It is customary to forget the bad things at an evening ball and dance the night away, is it not? My Lady?" Elizabeth looked back to Ciel as he offered his hand.

"Yes!" Elizabeth took his hand.

Just then, the sound of violin playing filled the room. Everyone looked at the source, up the stairs to find Sebastian playing.

In that moment, Sebastian looked so elegant. Julia observed him; he was handsome and tall with inky black hair, mahogany red eyes and had pale skin. She continued to stare at him plunging in deep thoughts.

"How wonderful." Meyrin stated dreamily, snapping Julia out of her reverie. She noticed Sebastian staring back at her she blushed in embarrassment, and bowed her head in apology but he simply smirked at her making her scowl slightly.

"Sebastian can even play instruments!" Finny looked amazed.

"I will too." Grell stated before he ran, stopping down the staircase and started singing in a surprisingly good voice.

Julia went and stood a few feet away from Grell and started singing as well; her voice was haunting like ringing bells and complimented both Grell's voice and Sebastian playing very well. Grell looked at her in surprised, almost stopping.

"Woah! They both got good voices!" Bard said.

Ciel and Elizabeth continued to dance and twirl around not stopping, until later when nighttime came.

~o/O\o~

A carriage was prepared to take the sleeping Elizabeth home. Everyone was outside seeing both her and Grell off.

"I shall take responsibility for delivering Lady Elizabeth home safely." Grell said.

"Will you be alright?" Bard asked him, worried.

"Yes. After all, I am one hell of a butler. Sebastian, I have learned so many things about being a butler from you." Grell said, holding Sebastian's hands and looking at him in admiration.

"It is said that once people are on the precipice of death, they relive moments of their life. I believe that when I am close to my own demise, I will relive tonight's dreamlike world many times." Grell said dreamily.

"How ironic for you to say that." Sebastian scoffed slightly.

That caught Julia's attention, glancing at Sebastian and Grell briefly she was in deep thoughts again.

"He is the type that ends up living forever." Said Meyrin.

~o/O\o~

"What a disgraceful day today was." Ciel said as he sat on his bed, letting Sebastian dress him up in his nightclothes.

"It seemed as though you were having fun."

"Don't be stupid." Ciel said as he stroked his ring only to find it not there.

"Who is the stupid one?" Sebastian said back as he kneeled in front of boy and continued; "It's an important memento to you, is it not? Putting on a façade like that in front of Lady Elizabeth…"

He then put something on Ciel's thump; it was the ring, fixed and intact, without a trace to it being broken before causing Ciel to look at Sebastian in surprise.

"It is only natural for someone who serves under the Phantomhives to be able to do this." Sebastian told him smirking and continued; "This ring is something that exists for the sole purpose of being on your finger. Please take good care of it."

"That's true. This ring has witnesses the death of its master time and again. My grandfather's, my father's; eventually this ring will even observe my death." Ciel said as Sebastian took off his eye patch. "This ring has heard the final gasps of the family head again and again. If I close my eyes, I can hear it too; that heart wrenching cry."

"If I threw it away, I may not be able to hear it anymore. That is what I thought. It's pretty stupid, really." Ciel continued as he hugged his knees.

"Ah, the moon has already risen so high." Sebastian said tucking Ciel in bed. "Please rest now; otherwise it will affect your body."

Taking the candelabra and heading out of the room, Sebastian stopped when he heard his master. "Sebastian, did you find anything about Julia?"

"Nothing yet my lord, I only know that she have a genuine medical certification."

"Gather any information you can about Julia, that's an order." Sebastian bowed as he answered. "Yes, my lord."

Ciel hesitated before saying. "Also, stay by my side until I fall asleep."

"My, my. Are you showing me your weak side?" Sebastian asked smirking.

Ciel turned his back to him, scowling as he said; "It's just a simple order."

Sebastian smirk widened, almost looking creepy before he went back and kneeled on the floor by the bed's side. "I will be by your side, no matter where that may be, until the end."

~o/O\o~

Sebastian walked out of Ciel's room stopping as he noticed Julia standing there. "My! Are you eavesdropping Miss Ambrose?"

Julia shifted uncomfortably; "N-no, I apologize. You didn't show me my room."

"Why are you apologizing if you weren't spying?" The butler asked with a mocking smirk.

Julia looked at him unimpressed, her mouth in a thin line. "Show me my room, please."

Sebastian stared at her eyes for a while making her shift uncomfortably again then he sighed. "Alright, follow me Miss Ambrose."

She followed behind him quietly until they reached her room. "This is where you will be staying from now on. The room next door will be prepared to be the medical room."

She nodded her head. "Alright, thank you." As he turned to leave, he heard her call softly. "… Uhm… Mr. Michaelis…"

"Please call me Sebastian." He gave her a polite fake smile.

"But then you will have to call me Julia." She mumbled.

"Excuse me I didn't quite catch that." He said with a mocking smile and she knew he heard her. _'That sadist is enjoying making me uncomfortable.' _She thought in annoyance.

"I said if I am going to call you Sebastian you will have to call me Julia." She said in a slightly clearer voice.

'_After all I can't call him Sebastian when he calls me Miss Ambrose, It would be weird or it wouldn't?' _She shifted uncomfortably again, to be honest she did not want to call him by any name or be near anyone, how she wished to be back home alone.

"Alright then Julia, So what did you need?" He asked with that same annoying fake smile. She handed him a paper, he took it and scanned the contents. "I see you prepared the list. I will make sure they are ready tomorrow."

"No.." It was almost inaudible. He barely caught it and looked up at her questioningly. "I want to buy the things myself."

He smiled again; "Then why didn't you wait till morning to ask the young master?"

"A-Alright." She pulled on the paper in his hand but he did not let go. Briefly, noting her rosy pink nails, they did not seem to be painted. He leaned in closer but she did not lean back as he expected her to. "Why are you acting this way? You don't seem to be of the shy type." She contemplated answering him opening her moth then closing it again, until she finally answered; "I just don't know to act around others." At his incredulous look, she exclaimed; "Not that I don't know. I just forgot! I've been alone for a very long time."

He stayed silent for a while as she kept her head bowed down. "We will have to work on that, Julia." Looking up in surprise; "Work on what?" He bowed with another fake smile; "All in the morning, Good night."


	4. Chp 3 P1 Jack The Ripper

**Chapter 03.1;** Jack The Ripper

**A/N:**

**Hello ^.^**

I am back and I apologize for the late update and the shortness. (Have exams going on)

Anyways this chapter took a lot of time mainly because I was not sure how to go about it; I was thinking deeply about the way to write this chapter, I felt that nothing much happened in the previous chapters and it contained more of the original anime plot than my own. I also felt that I concentrated too much on describing the characters -when everyone knew them- when I could have simply went on and added more to the first chapter but I did it for those who do not know Kuroshitsuji, though I doubt the chance of someone reading this without being a fan. (What lead to me becoming a fan of Kuroshitsuji was reading a random Kuroshitsuji FanFic.) However, the chances of that happening are slim. I do not know anyone else who reading a FanFic introduced them to an anime.

**Reviews:**

Caitlin Sutcliff: Daw, Thankies *glomps*

O_o Nope she is not. Damn! I think I scared my own mind -again- your questions gives me the weirdest ideas. At times like these, I think my imagination is more of a bad thing. *sigh*

**Midnightsalem: **Here is your long awaited chapter :D

~o/O\o~

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_**Flashback**_

**Dreams**

~o/O\o~

_**Previously, On the Phantomhive's Lady Doctor;**_

_**"Gather any information you can about Julia, that's an order."**_

_**"Yes, my lord."**_

_**~o/O\o~**_

"_**Why are you acting this way? You don't seem to be of the shy type." **_

"_**I just don't know to act around others. Not that I don't know. I just forgot! I've been alone for a very long time." **_

"_**We will have to work on that, Julia." **_

Sebastian spent the night gathering information on Julia. He head to the servant quarters and woke up the servants then went to wake up Julia. Knocking on her door he heard permission to enter, he was surprised to find her already awake, put her things away and also changed the room a bit. The bed was moved to be under the window, slightly hidden from the door's view but no other major changes.

"Good morning Julia. I see you have been awake for a while now."

"Morning." She nodded politely at him.

"Well then Miss Ambrose, come with me. The others are about to have breakfast." Following Sebastian to the kitchen, she found the others awake eating at the table groggily. Finny was the first to notice her, smiling brightly at her. "Good morning Julia!" She could not help but smile a small smile at his contagious bright smile. "Good morning Finny, Bard and Meirin as well."

Sitting beside them at the table as Sebastian opened his pocket watch; "You have twenty minutes to have breakfast."

_**~o/O\o~**_

Sebastian head to Ciel's room, rolling the tea cart. He thought back to his findings about Julia.

He remembered her rosy pink nails, her odd eyes' colour and her hair that had a shape similar to feathers at the edges and the golden coloured tips.

He entered his master's bedroom rolling in the cart. He opened the curtains in swift motion, letting the sun light in. Ciel groaned sleepily in annoyance as the sunlight hit his eyes.

"Young Master, it is time for you to wake up." Sebastian said as he poured the tea

Ciel sat up, waking up to the smell of the tea. "This fragrance… Is this Earl Grey?"

"Yes, very accurate young master." Sebastian commented with a fake smile, and started preparing Ciel's clothes for the day as he said; "A poached salmon with mint salad has been prepared for your breakfast. The earl let Sebastian dress him up as the butler asked; "Toast, scones and French pastries have been prepared as an accompaniment. Which would best suit your taste today?"

"Scones." Ciel answered as he sipped his tea. "What did y0u find on Julia?"

"She seems to be a traveling doctor. Supposedly she arrived here from France a few days ago." Sebastian finished dressing him up

"Supposedly?" Ciel narrowed his eye slightly.

"Very sharp my lord. It seems she got her medical certification from London not long ago and it does not match with her time of arrival not to mention how it is not easy for women to get one. So naturally, I thought that she must be related to someone in high society but her last name does not match with any of the Nobel families' titles in London's logs nor does she have any close connection with any noble families."

"Hmmm… I see." Ciel commented thoughtfully before asking Sebastian; "Is she a demon?"

The question surprised Sebastian a bit, but then he answered; "No my lord, she isn't. Actually, she is far from being a demon I sense something holy about her."

"Is she an angel!?" Ciel asked in surprise.

Sebastian chuckled; "If she was I would have ripped her to pieces."

"How come you seem so taken by her when you say there is something holy about her?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Honestly, I don't know young master. I have never seen anything like her before." Sebastian said putting his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"What is today's schedule?" Ciel asked as he started eating his breakfast.

Sebastian smiled a polite smile. "Actually my lord, I have something for you; a letter from the queen has arrived today."

~o/O\o~

Sebastian walked through the mansion's halls. Stopping at Julia's room, he knocked.

Hearing Julia's permission, he entered to find Meirin sitting on the bed and Julia patching up her hand.

"Oh Sebastian!" Meirin was flustered, looking like she was caught red-handed.

"How did you injure yourself Meirin?" Sebastian asked with a scary fake smile.

"I thought I should wash the dishes after breakfast but I broke them by mistake…" Said Meirin flustered.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance.

"Done." Julia said as she got up from her kneeling position in front of Meirin.

"Thank you!" Meirin bowed and scurried out of the room in a hurry.

Sebastian turned to Julia; "The young master have some work to do in London. He decided that you are coming with us to the townhouse. Please prepare yourself we may stay for a few days."

~o/O\o~

This time the ride to the house was silent. Ciel was staring at an envelope in his hand the whole time, seemingly in deep thought. Julia sat silently opposite of him lost in thoughts herself.

Finally, the carriage pulled to a stop, Sebastian helped Ciel and Julia down. Then went ahead to open the house's door.

"There are just too many people in London." Ciel commented in annoyance.

"It is due to the social seasons," Sebastian explained as Ciel and Julia went in. Closing the door, he continued; "where the upper classes migrate from manor houses in the countryside to their townhouses in London."

Ciel sighed irritably. "Seasons, huh? The carefree slackers."

"Sometimes, getting away from the mansion can be a good change of pace. Those four aren't accompanying us, so we should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet." Sebastian said with his fake innocent scary smile, which made Julia cringe and look at him in annoyance. _'He is saying unnecessary things when he knows there won't be any peace and quiet.'_

Sebastian must have felt her gaze since he looked at her over his shoulder giving a bright smile that caused her to glare at him to which his smile widened.

"Peace and quiet, huh?" Ciel said quietly, finding the thought pleasant.

Sebastian opened the door to the living room, causing Ciel to freeze in shock and Julia to sigh.

"Grief! Just where have they hidden the tea in this house?" A lady wearing red sighed as she searched the book case and threw a book behind her.

"It's nowhere to be seen!" Commented a Chinese man as he looked inside a vase. "There's no way it would be in there!" The lady in red yelled at him.

'_Oh no, the tea. I am sure you will find it in the bathroom.'_ Julia thought with a deadpanned expression.

"Madam Red! Lau! Why are you here?" Ciel asked barely hiding his annoyance.

"My, you are early!" Madam Red commented with a carefree smile.

"Since you have come, it must mean…" Lau commented with a smirk trailing off.

"The Queen's guard dog is on the move, correct?" Madam Red said with a smirk of her own.

~o/O\o~

Sebastian led them to another room; they all sat around the tea table as he excused himself to go bring tea.

Julia was in thought again, but snapped back to reality as she heard her own name. "This is Julia Ambrose; I hired her recently as the Phantomhive's personal doctor."

Julia nodded her head politely to the two of them as Madam Red pouted. "Why must you hire a doctor you know I will come for you anytime you need me." She exclaimed as she moved to glomp attack Ciel and proceeded to hug the life out of him. She went back to her chair when Sebastian came back with the tea serving it with Blackberry Cornmeal Cake.

Ciel sipped his tea, and started speaking in all seriousness; "Yesterday, at Whitechapel, another prostitute was murdered. It was not just your average murder; it was bizarrely vicious… No, you could actually call it 'supernatural'."

"The victim this time, a Miss Mary Nichols, was cut down by a special kind of blade that sliced her up completely unhindered by any resistance." Sebastian reported duly from his standing position by Ciel's side.

Ciel continued after taking a piece of his cake; "Scotland Yard and the newspaper reporters are calling the killer Jack the Ripper."

"Jack the Ripper, huh?" Lau commented idly.

"The reason I hurried to London was also to confirm the situation."

"Do you have the guts to visit the crime scene?" Lau asked with a dark smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" Ciel glared at him.

"The darkness and the scent of evil that now seep through that place will call out to those of the same breed and eat into them." Lau said as he stood up and went over to Ciel. "If you set foot in that place, it's possible that you will be engulfed by the madness. Are you prepared for that, Earl Phantomhive?"

"I came here to avenge her distress. Don't ask unnecessary questions." Ciel answered duly.

Lau leaned over looking at Ciel's eye closely. "That's excellent. Those are good eyes."

~o/O\o~

The trip to the crime scene was unfruitful, so the earl decided to visit one of his acquaintances.

Shortly after, they arrived at a shop with a big sign hanged on front that read; 'Undertaker', the place reeked of death and Julia decided immediately that she did not like the place.

"So, where are we?" Lau asked with a carefree attitude.

"You looked like you knew what was going on a minute ago!" Madam Red yelled angrily.

"This is the undertaking establishment of one of the young master's acquaintances." Sebastian took it upon himself to explain before going ahead and opening the door for his master.

"Are you here, Undertaker?" Ciel asked as he went in soon after creepy chuckles filled the place, it seemed to come from nowhere. "I thought you would drop by sooner or later." Everyone but Ciel, Sebastian and Julia were startled by a creaking sound.

A coffin lid slid open showing the Undertaker scaring Madam Red, Lau and Grell. "Welcome, Earl. Have you finally decided to get into your own, special casket?"

"As if anyone would come to do that. Today we are-…" Undertaker put his hand to Ciel's mouth in a shushing motion. "You don't have to say it. I understand completely."

"That particular guest is in an unfit state to be seen by those from the world of light." The Undertaker said with a knowing grin and put his hands to his face; "I made her all pretty, you know?"

"I want to hear more about that." Ciel asked seriously.

"I see. So being an undertaker is just your cover. How much is your information?" Lau asked with his usual silly smile causing the undertaker to frown and before Lau can blink he was in his face. "I don't have the slightest use for the Queen's legal tender." Undertaker told Lau with a creepy smile freaking out the Chinese man.

He turned around to look at Ciel with his creepy grin and ran to him griping his shoulders. "Now, earl, give me _that. _Bestow the finest laughs upon me. Then, I shall tell you whatever you want!" Undertaker requested as he drooled and panted in anticipation, hugging himself with the creepy grin in place.

"The sicko." Ciel muttered to himself.

"Leave it to me! I was known as the Grinning New Year Tiger of Shanghai. Behold my true nature!" Lau said seriously causing everyone to focus on him.

"The bed fled!" Lau said with a silly smile.

Julia blinked trying to understand what was funny about Lau's joke. The room was so quite she was sure she would be able to hear a needle drop.

"I suppose there is no helping it." Madam Red stepped forward with a confident smirk.

"This Madam Red, known as the flower of social gatherings, will let you in on her top-secret gossip!"

"So, when *beep* did that *beep* because *beep* turns into *censored*!"

Julia stood there frozen. She was mortified. Humans can be so vulgar, she did not want to hear any of this and she was not sure how she was going to get this out of her mind. Suddenly hands covered her ears, looking up she saw Undertaker grinning down at her. She muttered a small 'Thank you.' and his grin widened.

In the end, Undertaker sealed Madam Red and Lau's mouths shut with tape, Julia approved.

Undertaker turned to Ciel with a smirk. "You are the only one left my lord. Last time, I lost but I won't this time."

Sebastian said stepping forward as he pulled his gloves tighter. "I suppose there is no other way around it. Everyone please wait outside. Under no circumstances are you to peek inside."

Walking outside they all stared at the building in silence. It was not a few minutes before Undertaker's loud and strong laughter shook the place that it caused the shop's sign to fall. They all stared in bewilderment as the door creaked open, showing Sebastian smiling face. "Please enter. It seems he is willing to tell us what we need to know."

"I have seen utopia." Undertaker was drooling on his desk still chuckling.

"Now Undertaker tell us what you know." Ciel ordered.

"Please take a seat first. I will go make tea." Undertaker said as he went inside.

Since there was no place to sit, they settled for sitting on the coffins. After a while, Undertaker came back and served them tea in beakers. Julia deadpanned at the beaker in her hand. Honestly, she did not want to drink from it but not wanting to be rude, she took a sip anyways.

Taking a seat himself Undertaker started talking; "Recently, I have been seeing something every so often; 'customers' who have a little missing."

"A little missing?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

Undertaker hugged the anatomy model and continued with a creepy smile; "Yes, a little missing. Internal organs of course. My hoppy is to take out the organs for research." They all looked down at their beakers in disgust and put it down.

Undertaker started caressing the anatomy doll. "Don't you think that the eternally sleeping 'guests' are so cute? It was a pretty harsh splatter, but her uterus alone was precisely cut out. I made sure they are all pretty of course."

"While it may not have been a largely populated street, would it not be difficult for an amateur to perform such a precise task there, in the pitch black?" Sebastian commented duly.

"You are quite a sharp one, Mr Butler. I thought the exact same thing. From the looks of the culprit's work that accuracy definitely wasn't carried by a normal citizen. It had to have been someone experienced." Undertaker said as he turned towards Sebastian. "If he had to act within such a short time, He firstly have to" He moved to stand behind Ciel putting his hand around his neck and made a cutting motion with his fingers; "slit the prey's throat, then to cut open there" his other hand moved to rest on Ciel's stomach and making a ripping motion; "and steal what's important. It's easier to succeed this way." ,then poked Ciel's cheek as he finished.

"He is the type that won't stop unless someone stops him. Can you stop him, Nobel of darkness, Earl Phantomhive?" Undertaker asked mockingly as he stood in front of Ciel, it was as if he was challenging the Earl.

"The world of darkness has the world of darkness's rules. He would not murder random people for no reason. There must be an influence manipulating him from behind." Ciel said as he got up and let Sebastian dress him his coat. "I swear on my family's crest, those who dirty her Majesty's garden will be dispatched without exception, whatever it takes." He vowed with a determined expression.

"Sorry for intruding, Undertaker" Ciel said politely as he walked out.


	5. Hiatus

Hello

I am putting this story on Hiatus. I am sorry guys.

I know it's been a long time, but I promise I will come back to it later.

The hiatus is temporary; I need more experience before coming back to this story because honestly my muse left me and I don't know how to go about this story.

I thought about it a lot, but I am going nowhere with this story.

Instead, I starting writing a multi-choice story "Of Slenders and Dumb Blondes" it's much like an otome game. It's something to help me get experience at writing romance and have fun at the same time. I will continue TPLD after I finish it or maybe before, If I can sort things out.

Leo


End file.
